One Last Chance
by PinkRose0106
Summary: Darkstalker was about to kill his father when a vision flashed and showed his love flying away. A change of heart, however unpredicted, was the path he chose. But it leads down a darker path than the one he first charted. Will his old ways get the best of him? Only time can tell... (Spoilers for Legends: Darkstalker and The Lost Continent.) (Read & Review, please)
1. Chapter 1

I might be going a little overboard with Darkstalker and Clearsight's conversations, but I generally know what to make them like. Some of the wording may change between this version and the version on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki; this is because grammar-checks are slightly harder on here.

—

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker glared at Arctic, his father, with a deadly gaze. He looked out at the crowd of NightWings gathered. He pondered what would be the best way to kill him…his dear old traitor father. He wasn't sure what triggered it—a vision flashed in his head when he blinked. He looked around, and then the image appeared again, clearer. Clearsight…flying across the continent. Meeting dragons Darkstalker didn't know existed. With wings like a butterfly's…and then something more. A new tribe, red and orange and yellow and black. He realized something; Clearsight was right. This wasn't the right path.

Of course, him being king was, but not this vision, not this version of Clearsight's future. What he saw…he couldn't believe it. It was her…but with dragonets. Not Eclipse, Shadowhunter, or Fierceclaws (or whatever that dragonet would be named). But with dragonets he's never seen, with dragons he never even knew existed. He looked back up at his father.

He would figure out what to do with him later.

He looked behind him, and only Whiteout was there. He walked over and whispered gently, "Where did Clearsight go?"

Whiteout looked up, the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "She said to tell you that she's at Agate Mountain." She said. Her gaze drifted to Arctic, who sat on the stage, almost innocently. "Please don't hurt Father. His heart may be dark and poisoned, but there's still light and love within him."

Darkstalker nodded, brushed his wings gently with hers, then took off.

He landed beside Clearsight, and she looked up at him.

"I thought you'd be mad." Clearsight murmured. "I took your scroll."

"I realized what would happen if I killed my father." Darkstalker said.

"Just this last time, tell me what." Clearsight whispered. "I…I don't want this to end this way."

Darkstalker looked at Clearsight, directly meeting her gaze. "Stop with the 'last time' talk, my love. I don't know what you saw, but I didn't kill Arctic. " Not yet, anyway… his mind whispered. "Call me crazy, but I saw a vision. You, dragonets, on the other side of the continent."

"Where were you in the vision?" Clearsight asked.

"I don't know." Darkstalker confessed. "But I do know that I would be devastated if I didn't at least try to give you the future you've seen."

"Darkstalker…" Clearsight began. "What will dragons say when you come back? Your 'big punishment' towards Arctic can't be left as a cliffhanger." She paused, then added, "And Allknowing's prophecy about you still stands true. Even if you change…there's still a chance that you go mad."

"Then tell me what to do." Darkstalker said. "Tell me how to get to the perfect future."

"I can try," Clearsight replied. "But I sent my parents, Listener, and her parents away. Maybe even the queen, if Listener could get to her. And Fathom might've left…"

"Use your powers to get to them." Darkstalker said. "Please, my love. I'll do whatever you tell me. I'll even put off my invincibility and immortality spells. Find a better way to protect myself, and our future." Clearsight looked out into the sunset. Darkstalker followed her gaze, through the desert, to the Sky Kingdom, and as far as the Kingdom of Sea.

"Darkstalker, I need you to promise me something." Clearsight said.

Darkstalker looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. "Yes, Clearsight?" He asked.

"I need you to tell me that if you ever go mad," Clearsight began, "that you will put on this bracelet." She took off her bracelet, and Darkstalker heard her worried thoughts and visions of what could've happened. She set it between them. "Make it so then a trusted dragon buries you somewhere where no one will find you. Then they should get as far away as possible so then they don't release you." She finally met his gaze. "And for now, I'm glad you're not evil. It would've been hard to forget what I would've done…"

Not from what I saw, Darkstalker thought bitterly before stopping himself. Why was he complaining? He had his love, and soon his friends and their friends will be here. Then he can apologize, and beg Clearsight to help him convince the queen that he wasn't evil. The first part would be easier—except for Fathom, who he'd half to explain why he put Indigo into the little wooden statue—the second would be harder. Maybe he could somehow get the queen to forgive him with some enchantments…

These are the thoughts that brought you here, Darkstalker scolded himself. He stood up, then nearly jumped as the mountain began to fall. He took off, Clearsight close behind him—with her bracelet in her talons, he noticed. They started flying back to the kingdom, and Darkstalker had a thought pop into his head. "Where did you put my scroll?"

"I gave it to Fathom." Clearsight admitted.

"Tell him to destroy it when you find him."

"Why? You'll get your powers back."

"Exactly. I can make a new one. Or make it so then I have my soul protected."

"Darkstalker…"

"Don't talk like that, my love. I enchanted my father to do my bidding. I think I can protect myself from becoming like him."


	2. Chapter 2

~Clearsight

Clearsight didn't know what to think. Here she was, prepared to say goodbye to her love, when he walks in and says that he'll change. She knew there was a low probability of her plan working, but this wasn't one of the possible outcomes. She thought that after they brought Whiteout back, then Darkstalker would kill Arctic and she, in turn, had to trap him. She couldn't say she was mad that she didn't have to watch him get buried in rocks from Agate Mountain, but she couldn't say she was happy either. She didn't know this timeline existed; she had no time to study it.

She brought herself out of her thoughts as they landed on the stage. All the NightWings were still watching, and she was glad that she couldn't see Listener or her parents. She noticed the queen standing on one of the balconies.

Clearsight looked at Darkstalker, who seemed to be lost in thought. He looked out at the crowd, and said, "As I said, Arctic the IceWing is guilty of many crimes. What do you think the best approach to dealing with a traitor is?" Clearsight shivered. She saw lots of ways Darkstalker could still kill Arctic, still grow evil and feared. She could only sit and hope that he did the right thing.

There were many replies.

"Kill him!"

"Banish the traitor!"

"Shouldn't the queen be handing out punishment?"

"Banish the IceWing! Kill his tribe! He's part of the reason why we're in this mess!"

Darkstalker looked back at Arctic. "Go back home. Tell Grandmother to stop this war or else we'll raid all the castles." He paused, then said, "And when you're finally dead, tell Mother that I wish I could've been there when she left, to slit your throat the second she took that earring off."

Was it odd that Clearsight was almost reassured by this comment? For a second she thought that Darkstalker had been possessed somehow.

She watched as Arctic flew away, then she walked over to Darkstalker. "My love, wouldn't he not be able to live a normal life? He would be waiting for your command."

"He doesn't deserve any mercy, Clearsight." Darkstalker said. "And it's better if he can't live a normal life."

Suddenly Queen Vigilance landed behind them. They both turned, and Clearsight hurried into a quick bow then got back up again.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" The queen screamed. "Don't act like you own the kingdom, I know your plans." She said to Darkstalker.

"My queen, please—" Clearsight began.

"You're not my top seer anymore, dragonet." Vigilance said dismissively. "You're moving out of the castle and into a home where you can still be useful to me."

"Your Majesty," Darkstalker said, without flinching or bowing, "It wasn't Clearsight's fault. I enchanted her earrings. Don't punish her for my mistake." He paused before adding. "But of course, I can still be useful to you."

Looking up at Vigilance's face, Clearsight began to wonder if there could be no happy ending. Vigilance pointed to the beach, then growled. "Fine. I want you out of my sight until some useful dragon tells me how and when you'll steal my throne. Go live in a cave and get killed by IceWings." She looked at Clearsight. "If you see anything involving him tell me immediately or else both of you will die, invulnerability spell or none." With the amount of hatred visible in her eyes, Clearsight guessed that the queen was already planning the best ways to kill them. She looked toward the crowd of black dragons, most of them ready to go home or to school.

"You are dismissed." The queen said. She turned away and flew back up to her castle, to do who-knows-what who-knows-where. Dragons began flying or walking away in their own directions, and Clearsight followed Darkstalker into the sky.

"On the bright side, you won't be bombarded with requests." Darkstalker said. "And now you can search for Fathom."

"And my parents, Listener, and her parents." Clearsight added.

Darkstalker sighed, "And probably Indigo."

"You mean you didn't kill her?" Clearsight asked. She had known that Darkstalker had done something bad to Indigo, but she often worried he killed her.

"Who do you think I am, my love? A psychopath? I resisted killing my father, and I thought getting rid of Indigo would make Fathom worry less. Moons, his mind never stopped." Darkstalker replied. "But then again, neither does yours. I missed hearing your lovely worried thoughts." They landed near the cave where they had gone that rainy day, and Clearsight sat the bracelet down in the bag that Darkstalker had carried his scroll in.

"Will you be all right here?" She said.

"Yes, yes." Darkstalker said, curling into a ball on the rocky ground. "It'll be tough when high tide comes, but I can figure out a way to make it work."

Clearsight nodded, then turned to leave. She felt guilty leaving him here. He deserved better. Even though in nearly every timeline he kills far too many dragons, he's still her love. She turned back to Darkstalker, and said, "I'll be back in a week or two with Fathom, my parents, Listener, and her parents." And then she flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

~Fathom

Fathom hoped he didn't survive one massacre just to live to see another one. He and Indigo had flown to an island along the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom, but Fathom feared it wasn't far enough. If Darkstalker didn't fall for the trick—if they failed—then he would go after him. He would know that Fathom was the only dragon who could've done that.

It was weeks after Fathom left the Night Kingdom. Indigo had declared that she wouldn't leave his side, but that's exactly what Fathom feared. What if Darkstalker came, and then killed Indigo? There had to be a reason why she was trapped.

Fathom was pacing restlessly as Indigo watched him, amused. "What are you so worried about? We wouldn't have come here if it wasn't secure." She said, pointing to the leafy canopy of leaves. "We would've gone back to the queen, and the other SeaWings."

"And then tell her that we failed to stop a second massacre?" Fathom replied. "No. No, no, no, no, no. She's probably already dead. Darkstalker probably killed her for information that she couldn't give." He started pacing faster.

"Fathom, stop." Indigo said, standing up. She moved one of her wings to block his path. "In my personal opinion, I think that Darkstalker was never destined to be good." She paused, then added, "Besides, for all you know, Clearsight actually succeeded in trapping Darkstalker."

"For all we know, Clearsight is dead and Darkstalker is the one who killed her!" Fathom countered, flinging his wings into the air. He didn't truly believe that Darkstalker would harm Clearsight, but it was possible. Too possible. He began pacing again, walking around Indigo's outstretched wing.

Suddenly there was a the sound of talons hitting the forest floor, not far from them. This is it, Fathom thought. He found us.

But the black dragon that emerged from the forest wasn't Darkstalker. Fathom recognized her easily. "Clearsight!" He said.

"Finally," Fathom heard Indigo mutter. "He was about to pace so much he created a path."

Fathom ignored her, instead focusing on Clearsight. She looked tired and confused, like she had spent days trying to figure something out. Fathom used his wing to guide her closer to the center of the clearing. "Did you defeat him?" Fathom asked. "Did my spell work? Please tell me that I can stop worrying."

"Yes," Indigo said, "please tell him to stop."

"Well…" Clearsight said. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, then opened them again. "He's not defeated. I…don't know how to explain. Darkstalker…when he came to me at Agate Mountain, he said he saw a future that I never saw. Now we're in a timeline that never existed in the first place, and I haven't had any time to study it. It took me longer to find you two than the others—Listener, her parents, and my parents. You chose at a good spot." Indigo seemed to burst with pride at this comment, and Fathom shook his head and smiled at her.

When he turned back to Clearsight, her eyes were dark and she was staring at something that no one else could see, far off in the distance. "Are there still futures were he's bad?"

Clearsight nodded. "They're a little brighter, though. I can't see any where he kills dragons for fun. He's living in a cave by the beach." She said. "The queen said that you could come back if you want—but you couldn't live in the palace. You can live with Darkstalker until we find a way to convince her otherwise. The queen doesn't think she can trust any of us." She looked at Indigo. "And Darkstalker wants to personally apologize to you, Indigo, and explain. I don't think it's a good reason, but I know that he was doing the wrong thing for the right reason. He just wanted us to be happy—he just did it in forms that didn't seem helpful at the time. I've forgiven him for my earrings—I have forgiven him for everything. We just have to hope that we can convince him to never do those things again."

"You know what I think?" Indigo said. "I personally think that you're opinion is biased, because he's your soulmate." She walked over to Fathom and nudged him. "But I'm not leaving Prince Fathom alone with a possibly killer dragon."

"He hasn't killed anyone yet," Clearsight pointed out. "He sent Arctic home. When I came back to rest before finding you two, the queen had announced that the war is over. Darkstalker still hasn't killed anyone yet. He can still be good, I know he can."

"Well, then, Clearsight," Fathom said. "How about we have a flight where we aren't heading to watch Arctic be controlled by Darkstalker?"

Clearsight nodded, and began to stand up. Suddenly she said, "Do you have his scroll? He told me that when I found you, I could destroy it."

"But then he'd get his powers back." Indigo pointed out. "And he could be even more dangerous if he could only think enchantments." A shiver ran down Fathom's spine. He was pretty sure that how Albatross killed the previous SeaWing queen, his own sister. When Darkstalker became evil, Fathom didn't want to be killed that way.

"He said that he would listen more." Clearsight argued. "We might actually be able to convince him not to rely on magic."

"If anything goes wrong," Indigo began. "Can I have permission to personally make him drown?" She looked as if she was already fantasizing it, which disturbed Fathom a little bit. But Indigo had reasons to want to kill Darkstalker; he had trapped her, after all.

Clearsight spread her wings, ready to start flying. She sighed. "Yes, or at least make up stop moving so then we can put the bracelet on him." She said. "Fathom, please get his scroll. When we get back, he can destroy it or whatever, and then we can forget everything he wrote in there. The bracelet is in a locked box, and I have the key." The gestured to a shiny key hanging on the end of a string necklace.

Fathom nodded, and ran to get the scroll.

Maybe things could be better after all?


	4. Chapter 4

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker counted the number of talons that thumped outside of the cave. Three. The queen would have at least four guards with her; it must be Clearsight and Fathom. He sighed. And Indigo.

He had been thinking of a way to explain what he did to her. It was to make Fathom happy? So then his brain stopped worrying? And if Fathom had his scroll, then he most likely knew about the enchantment on the cup he gave him. Oops. Darkstalker had so much to explain to his friend that he wouldn't be surprised if Fathom couldn't take it and gave up on him. He wouldn't, though, would he? Darkstalker tried to check. His foresight wasn't the best, but nor was it the worst…and from what he saw, he was lucky Fathom was his friend.

"Who's to say this isn't a trick?" Darkstalker heard Indigo's voice, and grimaced. She would be the only reason why Fathom would leave.

"I've checked, it's not." Clearsight's voice said. In the moonlight, Darkstalker saw flashes of what must be Indigo's scales, trying to tell Fathom something that she didn't want Clearsight or Darkstalker to know. "At least not yet. There are some terribly clear futures where he uses this against us, but there are others where he listens and doesn't become the oppressor of over half of the tribes."

"But there are still some where he can be." Indigo pointed out. "Fathom, agree with me and let's go. I don't want to share a cave near the dragon who trapped me in a wooden carving." Her voice felt like a RainWing's acid venom to Darkstalker's heart. He never liked Indigo—she was always watching him—but it still hurt. He could be trusted. He just needed someone who did trust him to guide him.

"Even if it is a trick," Fathom said. "And I don't think it is, I at least want to be the first dragon to be killed. Not only do I never want to live through another massacre again, I'm also the one who would've started it. It was my spell. I already disobeyed my queen. I can at least try to do what I came to do." Darkstalker heard talon steps come closer to the cave, and he saw the two figures of his best and, now, only friends. Indigo followed them, grumbling both in her thoughts and somewhat audibly.

"What can I say to convince you that I'm not evil?" Darkstalker asked. He noticed that his scroll sat in Fathom's talons, and he watched as he took Clearsight's key and added it to the box with her bracelet in it.

When Clearsight, Fathom, and Indigo all sat down, Fathom spoke. "Tell me why, Darkstalker. Tell me why you trapped Indigo." His voice seemed hurt and generally curious, but his thoughts reflected a little bit of anger, which was something that scared Darkstalker a little.

"I was just trying to make you happier." Darkstalker confessed. "I can tell from your thoughts and by instinct that you read my scroll. I'm sorry. I thought that if Indigo was out of the picture, then you'd be happier and stop worrying so much. I mean, it didn't work, but still. I knew that you'd do whatever Indigo said, and you still will. All I can say, is that I'm truly sorry and I hope you understand."

"Nice speech." Indigo muttered. "But I don't buy it. Fathom, let's go. I was right before; he still can't be trusted."

"Until he shows signs of insanity, I'm staying." Fathom said firmly.

"Albatross didn't show signs of insanity. He just clicked." Indigo argued. "It could be the same for him. I don't trust anything this lying dragon says or does."

"Then leave." Fathom suggested. Darkstalker couldn't believe it, and from Clearsight's face neither could she. Fathom must either be really annoyed or stressed to snap at Indigo, of all dragons. Briefly, Darkstalker wondered if he stumbled into something more than just another timeline. But he shook off the thought as Indigo stood up and headed towards the entrance.

"I'm going to guard this cave. Just in case." She said gruffly.

Fathom looked like he was about to apologize, then Darkstalker stopped him. "Don't." He said. "It's better to explain when it's just us."

"Darkstalker…" Clearsight began.

"Shush, my love." Darkstalker said. "You start far too many sentences with my name. But, please continue."

"Darkstalker, you need to be careful." Clearsight said. "The queen—she could be trying to find a way to kill you. No matter how much horrible futures there are, I don't want you to die."

"I would also prefer not to see any of you die." Fathom said. "I've watched my own grandfather kill most of my family, I don't want to watch anyone else I love get killed either." There was a hidden layer of pain there, followed by Fathom momentarily living the moment his grandfather's life ended. Darkstalker tried to stop looking into his friend's thoughts, both Clearsight and Fathom's, but not fast enough that he couldn't see the spear thrust through Fathom's grandfather's heart.

"Trust me, I won't go insane." Darkstalker said. "I'm better than Arctic and Albatross. My soul can be trusted. I can be trusted, especially by you two. I thought of the best way to protect my soul. Give me my scroll."


	5. Chapter 5

~Clearsight

Clearsight looked at Fathom, and handed him the key for the box. She usually studied the most probable futures, but Darkstalker continued to surpass her foresight. He either got rid of the scroll when no one was looking, or he took the key from Clearsight to get it himself. Fathom hesitantly accepted the key, and unlocked the box, pulling out Darkstalker's scroll. Written inside of it was the enchantment on Arctic, the spell that trapped Indigo, and the spell on her earrings. She shivered at all of the other things he must've wrote in there…some innocent like the blanket he enchanted, some deadly like the wall that prevented IceWings from entering the kingdom.

Fathom handed Darkstalker his scroll, and Darkstalker looked from Clearsight to Fathom. "Moons, stop worrying! Clearsight, my love, if you're so worried, can you check to see how this ends?"

Clearsight closed her eyes and looked. There were many outcomes, but only one led to destruction, and that was far enough away that she could at least try to convince him otherwise, or warn Listener and her family, at least. "No, not yet, anyway." Clearsight said.

Darkstalker shot a burst of flame towards the scroll. He hit it with terrifying accuracy. It burst in flames, a small plume of smoke rising. Darkstalker's eyes seemed to flare with something—hatred, fear, pain? Clearsight couldn't tell—but it left as soon as it came. He looked at where his scroll once lay, now a pile of ash, and shoved it off the rock. "Now, for my perfect way of protecting my soul." Darkstalker said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I enchant myself to never lose my soul to animus magic, and that any spell that is put on me by another animus does not take effect, except for Fathom the SeaWing." Clearsight wondered why Darkstalker would exclusively make it so then only Fathom could cast a spell against Darkstalker. Maybe it's because he can see dark futures, too, where it's needed. Where only Fathom could save Pyrrhia.

"How do we know if it works?" Fathom asked. "We might not know until it's too late."

"That's were you and Clearsight come in, my friend." Darkstalker replied. "Just in case this doesn't work, you worried dragons can think of limits to my power. Tell me, and you can listen to me say them out loud. That way, if I do become the dragon that everyone fears me to be, then I can't, say, use my magic to harm others."

Beside her, Clearsight felt Fathom shiver. Clearsight, too, felt the ominous chill of the looming past and inevitable future.

"It's getting late." Indigo called from the entrance of the cave. Clearsight saw the light of the sun slowly brightening the cave. "As in 'late' I mean 'early' which means come on, Fathom. I can find us a cave to sleep in. I don't trust your friend. Either of them."

"No matter if we're on the other side of the continent, he can still kill us without even raising a talon." Fathom pointed out. He stood up, and turned towards Indigo and the exit of the cave. He looked back at Clearsight and Darkstalker. "I'll come back tonight. I might be really tired, but I'll be here."

"There's a cave on the other side of the beach." Clearsight said.

"Thanks, Clearsight." Fathom said. He walked out of the cave, Indigo closely following.

"My love, you should go too." Darkstalker suggested. Clearsight looked back up again. "Make sure Whiteout is being treated well, okay? If she gets hurt, I don't know how long I'll listen."

"When I came back with my parents, Listener, and her parents, I told Whiteout to gather her things and come to my home. The queen was going to bring her down to one of the bottom houses, but there's a big rainstorm coming soon and I didn't want Whiteout to possibly drown." Clearsight replied. "And I know I should go, but…I'm just worried. And concerned. And I honestly feel guilty for leaving you here."

"Clearsight, you are the only dragon I know who would treat Whiteout with such kindness and who would remind me so much of Mother that it hurts. I'm the only reason why I'm here, and while I am I can remember that rainy day when the I wasn't a soon-to-be mass murderer. When I was better than my father. But I'm no good that my worst enemy; and I know that you see the worst in me every time you look into the future, but promise me that you'll try to guide me in the write direction."

"I will. I'll try. But I need you to stay safe and not do anything stupid. I'll be back at sundown."

With one last look at Darkstalker, Clearsight walked out of the cave and flew back home.

…

Her house was filled with worried faces and concerned dragons. Her parents were waiting anxiously for her return; Whiteout painted on a blank canvas with recollection in her eyes. The past few months were stressful for everyone, even those who didn't have a part in Darkstalker's mess.

"We were worried." Clearsight's mother said.

"Please, Mother, I need you and Father to just…go to sleep. I can barely keep track of one dragon's life. I really don't want you two to get involved." Clearsight replied. "I need to continue studying. Somehow, I can find a way to stop everything from going horribly out of control." She sighed, then walked into her room and closed the door.

She got out a scroll, and in the early morning light she began writing. I have to try until at least an hour before noon, Clearsight thought. I need to prevent the inevitable. I need to stop Darkstalker from ever becoming evil. Even if the only way is through trickery and deceit…


	6. Chapter 6

~Darkstalker

When Darkstalker slept, all he could dream about was the futures where he was king. They weren't the good ones though; his dragonets weren't there, Clearsight wasn't there, Fathom wasn't there, he was even surprised that he wished at least Indigo was there.

But no, the only things in his nightmares was war and bloodshed, a dragon who's heart once belonged to a beautiful dragon and friends with an always-worried SeaWing. Darkstalker could only see a dragon that looked like someone he never met, someone who never saw the dragon Darkstalker should be.

Waking up for the fifth time from the same nightmare made Darkstalker wonder if it was his foresight telling him that being king was a bad idea. He couldn't focus on the futures where everyone was happy, where he had the funniest dragonets ever to be born in Pyrrhia. Where Fathom was actually happy and not worried all the time.

The sun was just about to set. Darkstalker waited for Clearsight to arrive. He knew that Fathom would come later—he didn't need to see into the future to know that he was most likely not going to come until midnight.

Just as the sun went down, Darkstalker heard talons thump just outside the cave. He watched as Clearsight walked into the cave.

"You look as tired as I feel." Darkstalker observed. "Are you sure you don't want to go back home?"

"I only slept for an hour. I've been trying to make sense of this timeline, but I can't quite wrap my claws around it." Clearsight said. She looked up at Darkstalker. "And if I didn't come then you would be disappointed, and if I came and then went right back home then you would get annoyed."

"Not everything is about me, my love." Darkstalker replied.

"It is when you're the only dragon who can stop themselves from enslaving thousands of dragons." Clearsight retorted. She walked closer to Darkstalker, and sat down beside him. "I don't understand. I thought that the last set of predictions were dark, and and now I can only see futures where you end up evil and kill every dragon on the continent, plus send countless soldiers to do the same with any other continents."

"I can still see some with bright futures." Darkstalker said, not wanting to add to her stress by mentioning his nightmares. There will be another time, a better time, to tell her. "Where are dragonets are playing, and I can even see one where Fathom finally gives up on his oath and has his own."

"But they don't outweigh the bad ones." Clearsight pointed out. "It was never really possible for the best futures to come true. We both know that it's unlikely."

"But I've already proven that something that isn't meant to happen can happen." Darkstalker replied. "I had a vision that you couldn't see. The dragon who spent three years plotting the best way to get the best possible future!"

"Have you removed your immortality and invulnerability spells yet?" Clearsight asked quietly.

Darkstalker had honestly forgotten. And to be completely honest, he didn't really want to take either of them off. Thankfully, he didn't have to answer, because he heard talons coming closer to the cave. Fathom and Indigo, Darkstalker guessed. He was, in fact, right. Fathom's worried face and Indigo's annoyed face came into view.

"Don't get killed." Indigo said as soon as the two SeaWings got to the cave entrance. "I'm not going in there, but I'll guard just in case their queen sends guards or something."

The fact that she let Fathom do what he wished made Darkstalker feel a little bit more closer to the dragon, but then he remembered that his friend was the prince and the queen of the SeaWings' brother; no matter what Indigo said or did, Fathom could always do what he wanted. But Darkstalker knew that Indigo, can, in fact, talk Fathom into not doing something. Darkstalker was just glad that it Fathom was still going to visit him.

"Did no one sleep well?" Fathom asked as he wondered deeper into the cave.

"I barely slept at all." Clearsight said.

"I was having nightmares." Darkstalker admitted.

Fathom sat down in front of Clearsight and Darkstalker, and was the first one to talk. "Well, I thought of lots of things that Darkstalker can do to prevent himself from becoming evil," he said. "One of those being not using his magic at all."

"Ah, you're going to turn this into your original mission, aren't you?" Darkstalker said. "To convince me to stop using my magic. When your own oath to never use magic was broken." He bit on his tongue to stop him from continuing, to stop himself from accusing Fathom of treason and betrayal. He, too, had committed those crimes. But only Fathom had done so with right reasons. Darkstalker's only excuse was that he was trying to make things better. He only made things worse.

"Fathom, how about you just share what ideas you have?" Clearsight said. "Before someone does something that he'll regret." Darkstalker could only imagine what that meant. She probably saw a future where they fought; Darkstalker wished he had such powerful foresight. Then he could decide the best way to stop himself.


	7. Chapter 7

~Fathom

By the time the sun was rising, Fathom was glad to see that Darkstalker had listened to his suggestions, and had even took off his immortality and invincibility spells (without further argument or complaint, might he add). When all was said and done, and the friends said goodbye, Fathom walked back out to Indigo.

"You shouldn't trust him." She warned him. "For all you know, he's putting his spells back on again."

"For all I know, he isn't." Fathom replied, somewhat immune to her accusations after hearing them the day before. "I know you're trying to do your job; but I also know that you could've gone home already. If you hate Darkstalker so much, why don't you?" He started walking back to the cave he now shared with Indigo. It wasn't as nice as the island or a normal house, but there was plenty of small ponds and rivers, so he couldn't complain.

Indigo sighed, following him. "You know the answer to that, squid brain. Besides, you'll be unguarded if I left; the queen wouldn't like that, would she? Her last animus, the only dragon who could go insane…" She said.

"Except for Darkstalker." Fathom finished for her. "And I think, no matter what the cost, he would do anything for Clearsight, or his sister, maybe even me. And he would do whatever it takes to see his father die."

"Which is why he can't be trusted." Indigo replied. Fathom looked over his shoulder at her, and she had a smug expression on her face. He noticed that no matter how hard he tried to make Darkstalker seem innocent, she always shoved it back at him with a single sentence that chances the whole meaning of what he said. It was annoying…but he couldn't stay mad at her.

There was movement somewhere beside them, and Indigo instantly looked around and stood up straighter. She didn't have anything to fight with, but Fathom knew that wouldn't stop her. She would fight someone to the death if she had to, which is what normally worried Fathom the most about her.

A SeaWing walked into view, and looked at Fathom. "Ah, Prince Fathom! Finally. I have searched everywhere, I had thought you disappeared!" He said. He handed Fathom the letter that he was holding. "From Queen Pearl, Your Highness." He bowed, then started flying away again.

Once he was gone, Fathom opened the letter.

Dear Fathom,

I thought that I would receive a report by you or your guards, but I haven't heard anything. Since you're reading this, you must be live, so as you queen I ask that you come back to the palace for a report.

Wharf and Lionfish came back weeks ago, and all they told me was that you disappeared. I want you to come back and tell me where you've been. Wharf and Lionfish also told me that Indigo disappeared as well—if you're hiding anything, I need you to tell me.

I'll wait a week after the messenger returns. He'll tell me your location, and if you don't come back home then I'll send someone to escort you.

Yours truly, Queen Pearl of the SeaWings

Fathom sighed. He folded the letter back up, and continued walking back to his temporary home. Indigo walked beside him. Suddenly, close to the cave, she spoke. "I read the letter over your shoulder. What are you going to tell her?" She asked. "I mean…about your magic, your vow."

"I guess I just won't tell her." Fathom replied. "The better question is what to tell her about you. If you went back with me, she might think that I hid you from everyone else, which could either be seen as insanity or…treason, in a way."

"If she tries to kill you, I want to be there." Indigo said defensively.

"And give her the idea that I've been spending the last month with you?" Fathom said. "No. I know it's the truth, but it's bad enough that I already broke one vow. She knew I loved you before I knew it, and no matter what she does, I still will."

"Well, we'll think of something." Indigo replied. "Who knows, maybe one of your friends will be able to help? Come up with a believable lie." While Fathom didn't like the idea of lying to his queen (and his sister), he also didn't quite like the idea of telling her the truth, either.

"I'll leave tomorrow. I'll tell Darkstalker and Clearsight, and then I'll be gone." Fathom said. "And Indigo, I need you to stay here. Like I said, Pearl shouldn't know that I've been with you. I told her I'd never talk to you again; I can't break any more promises."

Beside him, Indigo sighed. "Fine. Just don't die. I'll watch over your friends for you, make sure they don't die."

"I'll write if she wants me to stay." Fathom said. "Or if she decides to kill me, I'll make my dying words 'Make sure Darkstalker and Clearsight know.'"

"Or leave Darkstalker out." Indigo said. "He might kill her if you die. I know I will."

"Thanks for your support, but you do realize that your supporting a treasonous prince?" Fathom asked.

"Yes, I do, but he's got good reason to be treasonous." Indigo replied. "Like stopping the world from becoming an evil dragon's playground."

"I'll make sure to let my sister know that if she ever finds out." Fathom half-joked. But to be completely honest, he wished she didn't. Things would get a lot worse, for Indigo, for his friends, or everyone, if she did.


	8. Chapter 8

~Clearsight

Clearsight came back to Darkstalker as the sun was just setting, the nocturnal tribe just now waking. She found her soulmate stringing together two bracelets. He must've heard her coming, because he looked up from his work and smiled.

"Ah, my love. I was wondering when you'd be here." He said.

"Eventually, I'll have to go back to school." Clearsight pointed out. "Or the queen would notice me coming every night and get suspicious. Soon, I'm not going to be able to come every day."

"I know, but for when you did come, I made you and Fathom bracelets!" Darkstalker replied, showing her his work. She walked closer, and noticed that a single amethyst hung from one; a sapphire hung from the other. "I was going to give them to you, and enchant them so then I didn't have to hear your thoughts all the time."

Clearsight quickly checked the possible futures. It seemed very likely that he was telling the truth, and there wouldn't be another spell on the bracelets. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Are they almost done?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact." Darkstalker said. He tied the end together, and held them in both of his talons. "I enchant these bracelets so then the wearer's mind cannot be read by a mind reader." He handed Clearsight the amethyst bracelet, and she put it on. "Yes! It worked! Your mind it now silent and until Fathom comes, so is my head."

As if on cue, Fathom and Indigo walked into the cave. Fathom looked worried, as per usual. Indigo seemed annoyed, which was also usual. Clearsight knew what Fathom was worried about—she had, once again, stayed up late to study the timelines.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." Fathom said as soon as he was standing beside Clearsight.

"Why?" Darkstalker asked.

"Yesterday, or earlier today, in the morning when I was coming back from here, a messenger came with a letter." Fathom replied. "From my sister. She wants me to go back to the palace in the Kingdom of Sea and explain what I've been doing for the past few weeks."

"And here I thought your sister didn't want anything to do with you." Darkstalker mused. He picked up the bracelet with the sapphire and gave it to Fathom. "I made this while I was waiting for you two to come. It's enchanted so then any mind-reader can't see into your head, mostly so then I don't have to hear your thoughts."

"Thanks." Fathom said. Clearsight watched him slip it on, and she was honestly surprised that Indigo didn't protest. "Anyway, I need your guys' help to make up a believable lie. I can't tell Pearl that I've been living with Indigo on an island, used my magic, and now am trying to help the dragon I used my magic for be better than he is. And I'll need a reason for Wharf and Lionfish to have left." He looked at Clearsight. "I was hoping that maybe you could see into the future, see what she'll believe." He looked over at Darkstalker. "And I was hoping that you could back me up, if she wants proof."

"I'll be staying here, in this kingdom." Indigo added. "While I'd love to go with Fathom, I realize that that's probably not the best idea. Queen Pearl thinks that I disappeared, it might be best to keep it that way."

Clearsight nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to help. From what she saw, there was a very low chance that anything Fathom said, even the truth, would be believed by Pearl. It seems like there's almost nothing that Fathom could say that convinced his sister that he was innocent. But she did see one thing that Pearl might believe. She opened her eyes again, and said, "She'll most likely believe you if you say that Indigo randomly left one night, and that Wharf and Lionfish couldn't find you because you tried to find her, but failed. The worst that seems to happen is that she sends her own search party for Indigo, but she won't bother searching the Night Kingdom. You stay at the Summer Palace for a week or so until the search party comes back, and then she sends you back." She didn't mention the part about the Indigo lecture, after he tells her that he tried to search for her. While he would be expecting it if she told him, he would also feel more guilty and think of another lie that won't work. He didn't feel as guilty if Clearsight didn't tell him, so she didn't for his, Indigo, and Darkstalker's sakes.

"What if she asks about Darkstalker?" Fathom asked.

"Tell you that I'm perfectly awesome and there's no need to worry." Darkstalker replied.

"That won't work, my love." Clearsight pointed out. "Tell her that he's listening fine, and if she asks to send more guards, tell her that you don't need them." She added to Fathom. "Oh, and you might want to leave soon. In the morning, maybe, then adjust back to nighttime sleeping on your way. There's going to be a rainstorm tomorrow, so it's best if you stop if you can't leave by then. And don't forget to bring water for the desert; it's going to be warmer this week."

"Thanks!" Fathom said. He pulled his wings around Clearsight in a brief hug, then did the same to Darkstalker. "I should be back, write if there's anything wrong, don't kill Indigo, and Indigo, don't kill anyone."

"What if they're really annoying?" Indigo asked.

Fathom just smiled and started walking out of the cave, briefly twining his tail with Indigo's.

After he left, Darkstalker sighed. "He sure was in a hurry to leave, wasn't he?"

"Darkstalker, it's his sister, and his kingdom." Clearsight replied. "Of course he was a little excited to go back. It's something he never thought he'd do again; and he most likely won't. As long as everything goes in his favor, he'll be back soon.

"What if it doesn't?" Indigo said. "Am I going to regret not coming with him?"

"Maybe." Clearsight said honestly. "But if he doesn't come back, then we should all prepare for the worst."

"Worst…how?" Darkstalker asked.

"Worse. I can't explain it, it's just…worse." Clearsight replied.


	9. Chapter 9

~Darkstalker

After Fathom left, Darkstalker and Indigo stayed in a silent staring contest. Clearsight tried to stop them, but this would be a personal victory to whoever won.

Finally, Darkstalker looked away, towards Clearsight, who had her eyes closed. "Is something wrong?" He asked her.

Clearsight started to shake her head, to say no, and for a second Darkstalker heard Indigo wonder if she should be worried. Then her thoughts continued to 'Fathom would be disappointed if his friends got hurt when he wasn't here'. So Darkstalker concluded that she only wanted Fathom's favor, which made sense, in a way.

Darkstalker walked closer to Clearsight, wrapping his arms around her. He asked again. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing. Just…nothing." She opened her eyes again, and shook her head. Suddenly, four pairs of talons thumped outside, and Clearsight shivered. Darkstalker knew that she was lying—and that the talons belonged to Queen Vigilance and three guards.

He detached himself from Clearsight, and tried to get to the corner of the cave. Indigo turned around, her thoughts going to how she shouldn't fight anyone, but she didn't want Fathom to come back to dead or injured friends. So, in short; protect what's important to Fathom, ignore the rest.

Vigilance came into the entrance of the cave, and smiled darkly. "Has anything interesting happen, my little seer?" Her gaze shifted to Clearsight.

"No, Your Majesty." Clearsight replied. "I promise. Darkstalker is also doing well; right, Darkstalker?"

Darkstalker nodded, looking at Clearsight rather than the queen. "I've been listening to Clearsight's advice, and await your command." He said.

"Where was your SeaWing friend go?" Vigilance asked.

"Queen Pearl sent him a letter." Indigo said. "I was with him. He should be back in a few weeks."

"Very well, then." Vigilance replied. "Are you conspiring without me? I'm offended."

You're the one conspiring, Darkstalker thought bitterly.

Clearsight turned to Darkstalker, and took off her bracelet. Darkstalker saw a vision, Clearsight's, of the queen taking her. Don't do anything stupid, scavenger-head. She thought. She put her bracelet back on, and he was left to her all the other dragon's thoughts. He blocked them all except for the queen's—just in case she thought anything interesting. Of course, her thoughts were typically guarded, but he knew that sometimes that protective wall fell.

Darkstalker knew what was going to happen next—the same thing Clearsight just showed him. His own foresight gave him his own visions, and he briefly wondered what will happen if he fought them. No…that path was worse. He could tell that now as the guards stepped farther into the cave.

"Seize the seer, leave the rest." Vigilance commanded.

Indigo made a step towards Clearsight, who shook her head. Indigo paused for a moment, as if wondering if she should obey the order or not. Then she sighed and stepped aside, letting the guards take Clearsight. She went with little struggle, and Darkstalker was convinced that he should try to fight them for her. But she showed him her vision for a reason. He shouldn't move, shouldn't attack. Just watch as his love was walked out of the cave, flanked by shoulders on all sides and wings tied together with chains like a prisoner.

Once they left (without flying), Indigo turned to Darkstalker. "Was that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." Darkstalker replied. "But we have to save her, somehow."

"That's not a good idea," Indigo pointed out. "She'll be guarded. Trust me, I know a bribe when I see one."

"What would they gain by taking Clearsight? She hasn't done anything wrong. She's always been loyal to the queen."

"One thing she might've done wrong is falling in love with you. They're going to use her to get you there. I've seen this before."

"When have you ever been a part of a bribe?"

"Okay, I lied. I've heard of this before."

"That's useful. How do we get her back?"

"By playing their game, or by waiting. From what I've seen, she's pretty smart. She'll figure something out."

Darkstalker didn't want to wait for Clearsight. He didn't want to wait. He saw two futures—one where he was standing on top of the queen's body, who was dead, and one where Clearsight was in a dimly lit room with the queen making her write down futures, with a mind-reader in the room to make sure she didn't lie. He didn't like any of those. He sighed. "I guess I'll try to think of something."

Indigo lashed her tail, but didn't respond. Darkstalker already wished Fathom were here.


	10. Chapter 10

~Fathom

It took Fathom three days to fly over the desert and to the Summer Palace. He was greeted by guards, and he realized that even though he had been gone for a while, they still looked at him the same way.

He already missed Indigo, Darkstalker, and Clearsight. He hoped they were all okay, and that Darkstalker was listening to the other's suggestions on limits of his power.

He walked down the halls, remembering sadly when Albatross brought him here several times. He noticed that the number of guards surrounding him slowly increased as he walked closer to the throne room. Did Pearl expect him to be insane? Or did she just think he would've brought weapons? Either way, Fathom thought that the guards weren't needed.

When he opened the doors to the throne room, Pearl stood before him. She was on the throne, yes, and when Fathom looked around he noticed that Wharf and Lionfish were among the collected guards.

"Brother." Pearl greeted him. "It's been a while. I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad to be back." Fathom replied. "But I'd also like to go back as soon as I can."

"Why did you leave the Night Kingdom?" Pearl asked.

Fathom sighed. He knew that he had to lie to her, but the truth was that he didn't want to. But he couldn't tell her that he'd broken his vow. She could never know. "When Indigo disappeared, I got worried…so after a while I searched for her." He told his sister what Clearsight had told him to say. Supposedly, she'll believe him, and he'll be back soon enough.

"I knew sending her with you was a bad idea." Pearl said. "Fathom, I need you to understand that even if you did find her, you still wouldn't be able to have her as yours. For her sake, remember?" Fathom nodded. "I assume your search was unsuccessful?"

"Yes. I didn't find her." Fathom replied.

"I'll send a search party. You can stay here or in your old room in the Deep Palace until they come back." Pearl said. "When they do, I'll send another guard to fly back with you. I believe you can take care of yourself, so they'll fly right back here once you're there."

"That sounds fine." Fathom said. "And I think I'll stay up here. May I have something to write with? I want to let Clearsight and Darkstalker know that I'm here and safe."

"You may." Pearl replied. "It will be sent to your room in a few hours. Until then, relax. I have a meeting with the leaders of a few villages underwater, and I'm throwing a ball tomorrow night to welcome some MudWing royalty that wish to form an alliance for a while. You can attend any events you wish."

"Thank you." Fathom said. He bowed briefly, and then left the throne room.

…

He finally found one of the rooms he had helped Albatross design, which was always meant to be his. It was small, and didn't draw much attention. No one even looked at it most of the time. His paper and ink came shortly after he rearranged a few things, along with a small bowl to wash his talons in. Fathom started writing a letter to Darkstalker.

Dear Darkstalker

I'm at the Summer Palace as I'm writing this. If you need any help or suggestions, just send me a letter and I'll try to help. If I can, I should be back soon. If anything bad happened, I need you to tell me soon so then I can see if Pearl will let me leave early.

-Fathom

He waited until the ink dried and his talons were ink-free before he handing it to a passing servant, saying, "Please send this to the dragon it's addressed to as soon as your able. And, if possible, can you also get me some wood, please?"

The servant nodded, and they walked away.

Fathom walked over to his bed and sat down. He wondered where Blob was. The little wooden octopus had to be in the NightWing palace somewhere. He wasn't sure if Indigo took him with them when they left. If she did, then he was probably lost in the forest on that island. Poor Blob. Maybe another dragon would find him?

A servant came to the door, and sat four small blocks of wood on the small table by the door. "Thank you." Fathom said. The servant just walked away, muttering a list of some sort.

Fathom got up from his bed and walked over to the table. He sat back down again, and started doing what he had made his hobby.


	11. Chapter 11

~Clearsight

It wasn't completely horrible that she was captured. Quite honestly, by now, some of her timelines fuzzed into blackness, which meant that she could be dead. The only thing Clearsight worried about was Darkstalker. This could either teach him patience or bring about his wrath.

She had tried, many times, to convince the queen to let her go. The answer was always obvious, and even though none of her timelines showed her escaping by herself she tried anyway. Besides, Darkstalker surpassed her studying, couldn't she do the same?

"I need a full report on how I can keep your boyfriend away." Vigilance said, standing in the doorway.

"You can't." Clearsight replied truthfully. "Darkstalker will never go away. He will never die by your talons, and he will never bow down to you again. You've made a mistake. I'm the only one who can stop him! You have to let me go."

"She's telling the truth." The mind reader in the room confirmed. Clearsight didn't bother hiding anything, speaking only the truth.

"Keep her here until I say so." The queen snarled. "Or I'll find a way to prove you're both lying." Then she turned around, and left.

Clearsight nor the mind reader said anything. Clearsight just continued doing what she has been—mapping out every single possible outcome on a single scroll for the queen. It required small writing, but Clearsight wished she had more paper or ink.

She looked outside the window. The bracelet Darkstalker had enchanted for her laid on the table beside the mind reader. She wished she could escape. Be free to do whatever she wished, even for a few moments. But with with mind reader seeing into her thoughts, she couldn't even tell Darkstalker that she was okay. Not like he believed her, in the futures where she did find a way to talk to him. At least he was free. Clearsight had been concerned that Vigilance would take Darkstalker instead, but she was glad that the queen wasn't that much of a fool.

…

The light was growing outside when the queen came again, a servant trailing behind her with another pot of ink and another scroll.

"I need the exact possibly that there will be an attack on the palace by the SandWings. I just received a letter saying that the queen of the SandWings isn't happy with the amount of gold she received." The queen demanded.

Clearsight closed her eyes briefly, searching. She opened them again. "There is only one, my queen. In another month, there will be a small group of SandWings who claim to be here to discuss a treaty, but will try to burn down the castle at night, followed by the library and school." She said.

The queen tilted her head, and the servant warily gave Clearsight the scroll and ink. Once done, he hurriedly walked out of the room and back to whatever he needed to do next.

"Write every the description of all of the SandWings on that scroll, along with any other details that will be important." Vigilance said. "And I also expect you to continue writing on that other scroll as well. You can sleep in another hour or when you have all of the SandWing appearances down, and I want you up before noon to continue. I'll be bringing another scroll at sundown for you do write down who will be queen in all of the tribes of Pyrrhia in the next hundred years, and if they'll be a threat to my kingdom"

"All of the queens of the tribes of Pyrrhia?" Clearsight echoed. "In the next hundred years?"

"Don't give me that face, I know you can do it." The queen snarled. "If you can't, then I'll snap your neck in front of everyone."

"You wouldn't." Clearsight said. "If I die—especially by your talons—there's no way of telling when Darkstalker will strike. He'll kill anyone mercilessly if I die. He won't stop until he's king after that, and ruled all of Pyrrhia! Don't you care?"

"I care about staying on the throne for as long as possible." The queen retorted. "But I'm happy to kill you if needed, and if your boyfriend stops me I'll just kill him, too. Not to mention I can also kill that pesky SeaWing prince—I would be doing Queen Pearl a favor." She flicked her tail and walked away.

Clearsight sighed. She didn't know what she expected—it was obvious that the queen didn't care about anything Clearsight said if it wasn't related to what she wanted. If anything, Vigilance believed that Clearsight and the mind reader only spoke lies to her. The only thing Vigilance believed was the writing on the scrolls. No spoken word from Clearsight's mouth got to her.

Maybe she could give the queen a message throw the scrolls?...No, she wouldn't notice it. Clearsight sighed again and started working on the scrolls.


	12. Chapter 12

~Darkstalker

When the letter arrived from Fathom, Darkstalker had expected the SeaWing delivering it to notice Indigo and question it. Maybe it was because with Clearsight gone, he felt like everything was going to get worse quickly. After the SeaWing mail-deliverer left, Darkstalker opened and read the letter.

"What does it say?" Indigo asked, walking to read it over Darkstalker's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"It says he made it there safely, thank the moon." Darkstalker replied. "Should we tell him Clearsight was captured, or wait to tell him until he gets back?"

"I'd say to tell him now." Indigo suggested. She walked back closer to the entrance of the cave. "He'd insist on coming back, but he'd think of something. Or at least try to. Queen Pearl will probably have his letter's read, the same with Queen Vigilance, so we can't actually explain anything."

"I don't think Vigilance is smart enough to check letters." Darkstalker pointed out. "Especially if she's stupid enough to capture Clearsight even though every single seer in the continent would be able to tell her that it was a bad idea." He puffed out a small plume of smoke. "I swear, she's going to pay one day."

"And you question why everyone fears you." Indigo muttered. "If I know Clearsight, she's going to be fine. We may not be close friends, but I've personally researched all of the dragons Fathom met after I became his guard. Call it caution, or say that I don't have trust that he won't befriend a killer dragon. Although, technically, he has."

"I'm not evil!" Darkstalker protested. "The queen and everyone else is fed lies! I'm not evil, and Clearsight was supposed to help me make sure I never become evil. But now, she's captured, and I feel like I'm already like my moon-forsaken father."

Indigo just flicked her tail, and sighed. "I'll get that paper and ink for you. Pearl would recognize my handwriting if she reads it, so you have to write it. To her, you're the NightWing animus he was sent to subdue and convince to never use magic." She said. She walked out of the cave, surrounded by the growing light of morning. "And when I come back, I guess I'll stay with you. We can write the letter tomorrow."

"Okay…thanks, I guess." Darkstalker replied. When Indigo left, Darkstalker wondered if he could somehow sneak Clearsight a letter. He tried to see if his foresight would help any, but it wasn't as strong as Clearsight's. He could only see a few days ahead, and less timelines, but no way to send Clearsight a letter. In a few, though, he saw Fathom returned soon before the queen releases Clearsight, but something wasn't right about her… Darkstalker couldn't tell what, though.

He tried to find one of the futures with his dragonets, but although some futures did reach there, there were no small, smiling faces. Just death and a dark rule on the throne as king, a tapestry of Fathom, Darkstalker, and Clearsight behind the throne. By the way it looked, Darkstalker could guess that Whiteout made it. She normally painted, yes, but there was an undeniable sense of peace in the image that the dragon sitting on the throne couldn't match.

In most futures, Darkstalker saw Fathom, who ended up being a sort of duke or something. But he didn't see Clearsight. He even saw Indigo, a loyal guard who stuck out amongst the black NightWings. In some futures, everyone seemed happy. But Darkstalker could tell that the guards were scared of him, every dragon who entered the throne room didn't leave without a scar.

He pulled himself out of his pondering. He wasn't going to let it happen. He would move to a secluded island if that stopped him from becoming evil and displeasing Clearsight. He knew that she had nightmares, even before they had met, about his dark reign as king. He didn't want to upset her; she had already done so much for him.

There wasn't really a choice, though. She had been right—Darkstalker was the only one who could stop himself. He was completely sure on how he should do that, but he decided that it was getting too late. He curled up into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't sleep well, but he also knew he couldn't help anyone if he wasn't well-rested.


	13. Chapter 13

~Fathom

Fathom was having a reasonably good time until he read Darkstalker's letter.

Dear Fathom

Vigilance took Clearsight. I'm worried she's going to do something awful to her. Don't worry though, I'm working on a way to fix it

Your friend, Darkstalker

Several things about the letter made Fathom worry. The fact that Clearsight had been captured, what Darkstalker meant by "a way to fix it," and also how Darkstalker told him not to worry. He knew that he was trying to help, but to Fathom, when a dragon says "don't worry," it means that whoever they're speaking to should be worrying.

Fathom was working on a reply when a servant came to his room.

"Your Majesty, Queen Pearl would like you to come to the throne room." The servant said.

Fathom looked at the small SeaWing. "Did she say for what?" He asked.

"No, just that your attendance is not required but appreciated." The servant replied.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few more moments." Fathom said. The servant nodded and walked away.

Fathom stood up, and looked over at one of the carvings he had done. He had finished ten or so, having nothing else to do. The one he liked the most was a tiny version of the Summer Palace. He had done it out of memory from the designs he had studied with Albatross. It didn't include the trees and leaves that shielded it from above, but like most of his carvings it was wonderfully detailed. He picked it up and carried it with him, and decided he could give it to his sister. No point in keeping it otherwise.

He entered the throne room, which still had decorations in it from the ball that was thrown in honor of the MudWings a night ago. Pearl sat on her throne with elegance that only she could manifest.

"I brought something for you," Fathom said. He held out the small carving. "It's not much, but I received a letter from Darkstalker and I'd like to go back soon."

Pearl gestured for one of the servants to bring her the small carving. She smiled. "Thank you, Fathom. It's beautiful." She said. "And I asked you here concerning the search for Indigo. It seems that they found her spear and some of her other belongings. When they asked the RainWings, they said they saw two SeaWings and a NightWing heading towards the Night Kingdom. The search party will head there after a few days' worth of resting. If they can't find her, they'll come back and you can continue with your mission."

"Thank you." Fathom replied. Honestly, though, he wished that they had gone to the other side of the continent. How could he warn them without giving too much away?

When Pearl dismissed him, Fathom walked out of the throne room and into his own bedroom.

He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Dear Darkstalker

I'll try to be back as soon as I can. My sister has sent a SeaWing search party for Indigo, and they're searching the Night Kingdom next. Don't panic; you have nothing to hide.

-Fathom

It was short, but it was enough. Fathom gave it to the passing servant with instructions on who to give it to, then sat back down to continue on a wooden figure he was making.

…

Fathom was getting ready to go to bed when someone lightly knocked by the entrance of his room. When he looked over, he was surprised to see his sister.

"Come in." He said. Pearl nodded, and walked farther in.

"How has your day been?" Pearl asked. "I realized that since we haven't seen each other in so long, we haven't had a normal conversation in forever."

"My day was good." Fathom replied. He gestured for Pearl to sit. "Yours?"

"Good as well. At first, I didn't think I would be able to replace Grandmother as queen. But now, I finally think I truly understand it."

"I was used to being unnoticed, and when I became an animus, I became quite the opposite. Everyone who looks at me now looks away or glares, thinking I'm still like Albatross."

"I promise, tomorrow I'll try to change that. Would you like to eat breakfast with me tomorrow? I noticed that you normally eat it in your room."

"That would be fine. Thank you."

Fathom smiled at his sister, who brushed his wings in return.

"I should go." Pearl said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You too." Fathom replied. He watched as his sister left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker received Fathom's letter early into the night. He read it out loud to Indigo.

"While I'm flattered that Queen Pearl actually sent a search party to find me, I'm a little concerned about how I'm supposed to not be noticed." Indigo said. She must've read the look on Darkstalker's face, because then she added, "And NO MAGIC under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES."

"What if it's something I've already enchanted?" Darkstalker asked, looking at her. "I made three gems that allowed a dragon to talk to another dragon when they're asleep. I had made one for Clearsight, one for Fathom, and one for me. Clearsight might've kept hers at her house! I'm not sure where mine went, and I'm sure the queen has taken Fathom's, but Clearsight should still have hers! I can use it to visit her while she's sleeping, in her dreams, and ask her to help. And make sure she's okay."

"Wouldn't be odd for you to fly into Clearsight's house, where her parents and your sister is, for about an hour or two, then come back out with an object?" Indigo pointed out. "Quite frankly, either of us going or asking them to come would be suspicious."

"Vigilance isn't smart enough to figure out anything." Darkstalker replied. "In my personal—"

"And biased," Indigo interrupted.

"In my personal opinion, she's just about as smart as a sheep." Darkstalker finished. "Moons, stop saying that my opinions are biased."

"It's true!" Indigo protested, flinging her wings in the air. "You, Clearsight, and even Fathom have biased opinions because they only think about you. They think that you're still good and not evil. Clearsight's problem is from loving you, Fathom's problem is pity, I guess."

"You're jealous." Darkstalker observed. He was truly amused; while her face and voice gave some of it away, it was mostly her thoughts. "You're upset because Fathom seems to care more for my well-being than yours. I don't blame him."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Indigo said. "I'm going to do…something. Maybe I'll ask Clearsight's parents or Whiteout to bring one of your gem thingies. Maybe." She walked closer to the entrance, then looked back. "And I'm not jealous. I'm cautious." And then she flew away, into the night.

Darkstalker muffled a laugh. Not only should he not be so amused by Indigo, but he should also keep in mind that Clearsight needed help. But he knew that Indigo would most likely at least try to help. While she may hold a grudge against him, Darkstalker believed that being each other's only company made her warm up to him a little bit.

…

Indigo came back at sunrise, bringing one of the enchanted gems Darkstalker had made. She sat it in front of him, then wordlessly huddled into the corner that she had claimed hers until Fathom came back. Darkstalker examined the gem to confirm that it was the right one. And, it was the right one. He curled up into a ball, holding the gem, thinking of only Clearsight.

…

Darkstalker was amazed it worked. He saw Clearsight, who even in her sleep was working on her timelines.

"Clearsight, my love," Darkstalker said. Clearsight sat up straighter, and turned around.

"Darkstalker?" Clearsight said.

"Yes. I used one of the gems I enchanted to visit you. I'm not sure why I didn't think of it earlier." Darkstalker replied. "I'm sorry to only bring bad news, but Fathom sent me a letter saying that the search party for Indigo was going to come to the Night Kingdom. I wanted to ask if you could help."

Clearsight nodded. "Yes, I will. I knew that it was a possibility, but it wasn't very likely." She said. "Don't worry; they will only do a quick survey. They won't go into any buildings, but stay out of sight just in case. Fathom will be back in four nights, if everything goes well."

"If it doesn't?" Darkstalker asked.

Clearsight didn't answer. After a few moments, she said, "You should go. The queen doesn't let me sleep for more than a few hours."

"Is Vigilance hurting you?" Darkstalker said. "Are you all right? You're not telling me something. I can tell. Please, my love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Darkstalker." Clearsight replied, looking away. "I'm fine. Please, go."

Darkstalker didn't want to leave her. But he nodded, and soon he was back in the cave, wide awake with the sun glaring at his eyes. He turned away and tried to go back to sleep, putting the glistening gem a fair distance away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

~Clearsight

She didn't think that Darkstalker would actually leave when she told him to. He was right though; Clearsight had been hiding something from him. But he couldn't know. Things just got worse. She knew she should be glad that he couldn't read minds from such a distance or in dreams, but she just felt guilty for lying to him.

There might not be a future where Darkstalker isn't king of the NightWings and he killed thousands of dragons to get there, but there were futures were he allowed Fathom to live with him, Indigo too. Futures where he regretted his decisions.

It was disturbing to see futures where Clearsight wasn't there. She was glad to see Darkstalker, Fathom, and Indigo, but Clearsight wasn't there. She could even see Whiteout and Listener, chatting casually to Darkstalker in one of the brighter futures. Clearsight knew she shouldn't worry about it, but she knew exactly why she wasn't in her futures. Soon after Fathom comes back, in another two weeks, Vigilance would release Clearsight. For some reason, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure out what happened after that that caused her to disappear from all of her visions, but she knew what came after her being released. She didn't dare think of it.

Clearsight sat in the same room she had been in for the past few days. She had been up for a while. The mind reader must've left to sleep, because she was alone in the room. Clearsight looked out the window. It was about two hours before sundown.

She turned as the sound of talons clicking on the floor. As Vigilance came into view, Clearsight bowed.

"Your Majesty," Clearsight said. "I'm sorry, I overslept. I can work later into the day if you wish."

"Stop being so cheerful," Vigilance snapped. "Your trapped, not vacationing." She walked closer and started circling Clearsight. "How far have to gone on the scrolls?"

"I've gone as far as I could on the first scroll you gave me." Clearsight reported. "And I've almost completed the other two."

Vigilance grabbed the first scroll, and read through it. "This only goes one hundred years into the future. When I said every possible outcome, I meant for the rest of eternity!" She said.

"I can only see that far!" Clearsight replied. "After that, I can't see anything."

"So the world is destroyed?" Vigilance asked.

"No. It means that, simply, my foresight can't go that far."

"You're the most talented and powerful seer in the entire history of our tribe! You must be lying, with foresight like yours. Unfortunately, you scared away the mind reader."

"I wrote that in the scroll! 'Every attempt is cancelled.'"

"Maybe you should've wrote it so then I didn't need you so read it over!"

"I thought you liked cryptic prophesies!"

"Shut up. I'm done here."

Vigilance stopped walking, standing in front of Clearsight. "You're lucky. I'll take this scroll, and you work on the other two. If you get done, I might send you back." She said. She slashed at Clearsight's shoulder, causing pain and blood to flourish. Clearsight winced. "That's for being alive and a nuisance." Vigilance snarled.

The queen left, and Clearsight looked down at her wound. It wasn't deep. It wouldn't take long to heal, thankfully. She looked around, and noticed a small pile of fabric in the corner. Carefully, as to not tear the scrolls or cause more pain, she walked over, and picked up the piece on top. It was a simple brown color, most likely used by the mind reader as a pillow. Clearsight tore it into strips big enough to wrap around her shoulder and cover the hole wound, then tried her best to cover it. When she first put the fabric on the wound, it hurt slightly more, but it soon died down.

She carefully made her way back to the scrolls. A brief vision flashed—Darkstalker would visit her again tonight while she was sleeping. He'll notice the makeshift-bandage. Thankfully, though, if she said the right things, he would continue to not murder the queen (and proceed to kill all of her family as well). She could still make sure that there's a better future, for everyone.

Well, for everyone but the queen, her family, and Clearsight.


	16. Chapter 16

~Fathom

Fathom had received Darkstalker's letter the day before the search party returned. He didn't have time to read it until after the search party announced their findings.

As Fathom read the letter, the things he had to do piled into his head. He had been busy helping Pearl the best he could after their conversation a few nights before. As Fathom finished, Pearl came into his room.

"I know you'd like to leave soon," she began, "But I'd like it if you could stay for just one more day? You've been a huge help."

"Pearl, I just got a letter from Darkstalker." Fathom said, looking at his sister. "He said that there's several things that are going to happen soon."

"What kind of things?" Pearl asked. She walked over to read the letter. Fathom rolled it back up so then she couldn't see it.

"Attacks. Bribes. That sort of thing." Fathom tried to reply casually. It came out more fearful though. "Darkstalker said that it'll be best to move to the Deep Palace, just in case."

"Oh dear. That sounds bad." Pearl said. "I should start gathering my things. You should, too, Fathom. We can go down to the Deep Palace, and then try to counteract their attacks. You've been so helpful—can you stay for a bit longer?"

"I can try." Fathom said. I can't make any promises though, he thought.

"Whose going to attack?" Pearl asked. "Did your friend say? Maybe why they're going to attack?" She started walking outside of Fathom's room, so he followed her.

"NightWings are going to come first. To talk." Fathom replied.

"Shouldn't we stay in the Summer Palace, then?" Pearl said.

"They're going to try to spread lies and rumors, according to Darkstalker." Fathom said. Lies and rumors that are true, his mind whispered. He pushed the thought down. "After they leave, they'll attack. The IceWings will also start their own attack. Darkstalker said that the NightWings and IceWings will either kill each other, or band together. He didn't say if there was a chance they would find the Summer Palace, though, just that we should go to the Deep Palace."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Pearl replied. She entered her room. "Can you help me gather some of the jewels I brought? I know you have your own things, but I think there's a bag somewhere you can carry them in."

"Thank you." Fathom said. He started picking up necklaces and bracelets, and sat them in the case that Pearl had brought out. He saw one that looked like the one she wore the day of the massacre—it could very well be the same one. Carefully, as if Albatross would somehow come back to life when he touched it, Fathom put it into the case.

There wasn't a lot of jewelry to put away. Once they were done, Pearl handed the case to a passing servant, telling them to bring it to her room in the Deep Palace. Once the servant walked away, she brought out a bag that Fathom knew had been bought by a RainWing sales-dragon. Pearl handed the bag to Fathom.

"For your little wooden sculptures." Pearl explained simply. "Gather your things, then we can leave at sunset. I'll tell everyone that we're going down to the Deep Palace."

Fathom nodded then started heading back to his room.

…

It was bittersweet being back in his old room in the Deep Palace. Fond memories of his dragonet-hood came back to him, coupled with the sadness knowing that he'd have to leave soon. He decided that he would leave that night.

Fathom didn't want to leave on bad terms with Pearl, disappearing without a trace, so he swam to her room. She was looking at herself in a mirror, seeing what she looked like with new jewels.

I'm sorry. Fathom said in Aquatic. He knew Pearl could see him because of the way the mirror was tilted. She looked at him.

For what? She asked.

I can't exactly say. Fathom replied.

She seemed sad and confused, but Fathom had already done what he wanted to do. It may not be the best thing to do, but it was done.

He smiled sadly as he went back to his room to grab his bag, and secured it in a position that it wouldn't slide off when he swam. He began swimming towards were he believed was the Night Kingdom. He stayed close to the shore, or at least as much as he could without getting noticed.


	17. Chapter 17

~Fathom

Fathom had received Darkstalker's letter the day before the search party returned. He didn't have time to read it until after the search party announced their findings.

As Fathom read the letter, the things he had to do piled into his head. He had been busy helping Pearl the best he could after their conversation a few nights before. As Fathom finished, Pearl came into his room.

"I know you'd like to leave soon," she began, "But I'd like it if you could stay for just one more day? You've been a huge help."

"Pearl, I just got a letter from Darkstalker." Fathom said, looking at his sister. "He said that there's several things that are going to happen soon."

"What kind of things?" Pearl asked. She walked over to read the letter. Fathom rolled it back up so then she couldn't see it.

"Attacks. Bribes. That sort of thing." Fathom tried to reply casually. It came out more fearful though. "Darkstalker said that it'll be best to move to the Deep Palace, just in case."

"Oh dear. That sounds bad." Pearl said. "I should start gathering my things. You should, too, Fathom. We can go down to the Deep Palace, and then try to counteract their attacks. You've been so helpful—can you stay for a bit longer?"

"I can try." Fathom said. I can't make any promises though, he thought.

"Whose going to attack?" Pearl asked. "Did your friend say? Maybe why they're going to attack?" She started walking outside of Fathom's room, so he followed her.

"NightWings are going to come first. To talk." Fathom replied.

"Shouldn't we stay in the Summer Palace, then?" Pearl said.

"They're going to try to spread lies and rumors, according to Darkstalker." Fathom said. Lies and rumors that are true, his mind whispered. He pushed the thought down. "After they leave, they'll attack. The IceWings will also start their own attack. Darkstalker said that the NightWings and IceWings will either kill each other, or band together. He didn't say if there was a chance they would find the Summer Palace, though, just that we should go to the Deep Palace."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Pearl replied. She entered her room. "Can you help me gather some of the jewels I brought? I know you have your own things, but I think there's a bag somewhere you can carry them in."

"Thank you." Fathom said. He started picking up necklaces and bracelets, and sat them in the case that Pearl had brought out. He saw one that looked like the one she wore the day of the massacre—it could very well be the same one. Carefully, as if Albatross would somehow come back to life when he touched it, Fathom put it into the case.

There wasn't a lot of jewelry to put away. Once they were done, Pearl handed the case to a passing servant, telling them to bring it to her room in the Deep Palace. Once the servant walked away, she brought out a bag that Fathom knew had been bought by a RainWing sales-dragon. Pearl handed the bag to Fathom.

"For your little wooden sculptures." Pearl explained simply. "Gather your things, then we can leave at sunset. I'll tell everyone that we're going down to the Deep Palace."

Fathom nodded then started heading back to his room.

…

It was bittersweet being back in his old room in the Deep Palace. Fond memories of his dragonet-hood came back to him, coupled with the sadness knowing that he'd have to leave soon. He decided that he would leave that night.

Fathom didn't want to leave on bad terms with Pearl, disappearing without a trace, so he swam to her room. She was looking at herself in a mirror, seeing what she looked like with new jewels.

I'm sorry. Fathom said in Aquatic. He knew Pearl could see him because of the way the mirror was tilted. She looked at him.

For what? She asked.

I can't exactly say. Fathom replied.

She seemed sad and confused, but Fathom had already done what he wanted to do. It may not be the best thing to do, but it was done.

He smiled sadly as he went back to his room to grab his bag, and secured it in a position that it wouldn't slide off when he swam. He began swimming towards were he believed was the Night Kingdom. He stayed close to the shore, or at least as much as he could without getting noticed.


	18. Chapter 18

~Clearsight

Clearsight watched the ocean as a green dragon emerged from the water. She knew it was Fathom; today was the day that everything started spiraling out of control. The day had finally come. Soon, she would no longer be able to watch over Darkstalker. He would have to make choices by himself, with Fathom to guide him. Hopefully Indigo and Fathom won't take it too bad.

As soon as Fathom's shape disappeared into the cave, Vigilance walked into the room with a guard. Clearsight turned to them, and walked over. She carefully bowed, aware of her wound.

"My queen," Clearsight said. "Have you come for the final additions to the scrolls?"

"I came for you." Vigilance growled. "Chain her up, snout and all. Don't bother being careful." The guard opened, clamping Clearsight's wings and chaining her wings. Vigilance looked at Clearsight smugly.

"One last time, Queen Vigilance, I ask that you don't do this." Clearsight said. "There are many ways to make sure Darkstalker doesn't bother you. This isn't one of them, believe me."

"You don't speak anything but lies." Vigilance replied. She looked at the guard. "Bring her onto the same stage that this mess started out. I'll be there briefly once I gather Allknowing and the vial. Don't let her move. Darkstalker might try to attack; if he does, kill her own the spot, so exceptions."

The guard nodded, and started guiding Clearsight outside. She saw a future where he was one of the first dragons Darkstalker killed, followed by the queen and her family. She hoped that that future wouldn't happen though.

All three moons shined brightly outside, but all of them were in different phases. Only one was full. Dragons started to gather when the queen came out, a small bottle in her talons and Allknowing flying behind her.

"Today is a day of great triumph!" Vigilance announced. Clearsight was brought to the stage, and Vigilance stood beside her. "I have finally exposed this dragonet for who she really is. Clearsight, a moon-born dragonet with the gift of foresight, is no more loyal that Darkstalker! All who show any signs of remorse over her soon-to-be death will be killed instantly." She tore off the makeshift bandage on Clearsight's shoulder. Wincing with pain, Clearsight only looked at the three shapes that were coming out of the distant cave—Darkstalker, Fathom, and Indigo. She hoped that they didn't do anything. Of course, she was talking about Darkstalker, or moons sake. He was unpredictable.

Vigilance waited until Darkstalker was closer and able to hear, then she continued. "A while ago, when he was still loyal, Darkstalker enchanted many things for me to defeat the IceWings. One of them included a poison that, when applied to an open wound, kills the dragon within seven days. I've never had a chance to use it…until now." She laughed bitterly. She uncapped the small bottle, and tore at Clearsight's wound again so then it was bleeding again. She tipped the bottle so then a single drop landed on the wound, then capped it again. "This poison won't bleed out; after it is applied there's no going back."

Clearsight collapsed, feeling the poison sink in slowly.

At least three voices shouted the same thing: "No!" Clearsight recognized them as Darkstalker, Listener, and her mother. Only Darkstalker flew to her, though.

He stared at Vigilance. "You monster! Clearsight had never done anything to you! I'm sure she had warned you time and time again; you're making a mistake!" He screamed.

"You made this poison yourself." Vigilance replied. "And I quote, 'I enchant this vial so then it contains a poison that, when applied to an open and bleeding wound, kills the dragon within a week with no cure.' It was one of the ways you were going to kill me, according to Allknowing's research and several other seers."

Darkstalker landed beside Clearsight. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" He asked quietly. "You knew. That's what you weren't telling me. I could've stopped this if you had just told me."

"You would've made it worse." Clearsight replied. She could feel the poison taking effect, and her bleeding wound only aided in making her feel sick. "You would've killed Vigilance too soon. You wouldn't have regretted it. There is no future where you aren't king—but some are better than others."

"I swear I'll find a way to stop this." Darkstalker said. He looked at Fathom and Indigo, who flew over to them. "Help me take her back to the cave." He looked at Vigilance. "I'll deal with you later."

Clearsight tried her best to help the three dragons move her, although it took a while. Dragons parted so then they didn't touch the bleeding, hurt, and traitorous dragon. The only dragons in the crowd who looked sad were Clearsight's parents, Whiteout, and Listener.


	19. Chapter 19

~Darkstalker

Once they had gotten Clearsight into the cave, Darkstalker started feeling guilty and like an idiot. Why did he make that stupid enchantment in the first place? I just barely remembered doing it. He had done it closer to the top of the scroll in the invisible ink. He felt like he had made the worst mistake in the history of Pyrrhia.

After Clearsight fell asleep, Darkstalker started pacing recklessly. He had to think of something. But he specifically made it so then there was no cure, even with animus magic. Maybe he could somehow prevent it from taking hold? Give him another month to think of something rather than a week. He tried to use his foresight to see if that would help any—no, it wouldn't even work. He cursed under his breath.

"If you keep on pacing, you're going to wake her up again." Indigo pointed out. "And we still need to re-bandage that wound of hers."

"Indigo, how about you gather some actual bandages?" Fathom suggested. Indigo flicked her tail and muttered something, but started heading out anyway. Fathom walked over to his bag and pulled out a tiny wooden sculpture of a bird, and handed it to Darkstalker. "It might not be the best time to give this to you, but I made it back at the Summer Palace for you." He said. "It's a raven. I'm sorry if it doesn't look right—they don't fly around the sea much. I made a deer for Clearsight."

Darkstalker stopped pacing to receive the gift. He tuned it around in his talons, examining it. "It looks pretty accurate to me." He remarked. "Thanks." He looked over at Clearsight. She looked peaceful sleeping in the corner of the cave. But all Darkstalker could see was the day when she lay in that corner, but wasn't sleeping. The day that he knew could change everything. "Do you think she'll be in pain? I feel so bad for her…and it's all my fault. It's all my fault. Why you're still here, why she's heading towards death, why Indigo seems to hate me even more. It's my fault. Everything."

"Think about it, though." Fathom said. He sat beside Darkstalker, who sat as well. "She's the strongest seer in the entire continent. If she saw a way around it, she would've done so. She would've struggled if she hadn't known the consequences of struggling. She would've tried to escape if she hadn't known the consequences of trying to escape. Clearsight knew that this would happen, and even so she went in willingly. I believe that one way or another, everyone will get through this okay."

"But Clearsight won't be okay." Darkstalker replied. "She'll be dead. Clearsight isn't the traitor here, it's me. She doesn't deserve to be treated how traitors are, when she's done nothing wrong. Indigo is right; the only crime she ever committed…was falling in love with me."

"Can you hear yourself, Darkstalker?" Fathom asked. "You two knew you would love each other before you even met. You fell in love with each other before you even knew who the other one was. Clearsight knew what could happen, and she went into it willingly. She did what she believed was right because she knew. She knew what things would be like. She would've done who knows what if she didn't know what that would mean. She's always done what was best for her friends, family, and Pyrrhia."

Darkstalker guessed that was true. He still couldn't bury the guilt inside of him, though. No matter how hard anyone tried, he would still feel guilty for what he did that brought them here.

…

Indigo came back with bandages and some ointment that Darkstalker only assumed was stolen. She carefully moved Clearsight so then the wounded shoulder was upwards. Thankfully, the blood had stopped flowing as thickly, and was now reduced to a thin trickle in one or two spots. Indigo carefully wrapped the bandages around the wound, then tied it off.

"The ointment can be applied whenever." Indigo explained. She smirked a little. "The dragon suggested to put a little bit on it while you're changing the bandage. I thought it might help a little."

"Thanks for the thought." Darkstalker replied. He walked over to Clearsight as Indigo went to Fathom, and started talking to him quietly. Darkstalker brushed his wing with Clearsight's, and the small movement made her wake up. "I'm sorry, my love." He whispered to her. "I was so stupid. This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"A little, you scavenger brain." Clearsight muttered back. "But I knew it would happen. You just need to make sure to listen to anything Fathom or Indigo suggests. There may not be a future with me in it, and there may not be a future where you're not king, but there are futures where you are happy, and so is everyone else. But none of those futures start peacefully. Darkstalker, you need to promise me that in a week, when I die and you go to Vigilance for revenge, you have to bring Fathom and Indigo. She'll kill you if you're alone, but she knows that if she kills Fathom or Indigo with you around, there'll be trouble."

Darkstalker laid beside her. She didn't protest or move. He wasn't sure if she had the strength to protest or move. Darkstalker closed his eyes, and with Clearsight by his side he fell asleep as the sun rose.


	20. Chapter 20

~Fathom

Fathom and Indigo left not long after Darkstalker fell asleep beside Clearsight. Despite what he had said earlier, he was still scared for her. While she may have known this was coming, Fathom just hoped that maybe they could stop it.

About halfway to the cave Fathom and Indigo now lived in, Indigo began to talk.

"How was your trip to see Pearl?" She asked.

"I feel a little guilty leaving her without much warning." Fathom replied truthfully. "And about lying to her." He tapped his bag. "But I did have lots of time to carve some things to decorate the cave with. Nothing much. I gave her one of the Summer Palace. I made one for Darkstalker, Clearsight, and you, too."

"Let me guess; it's a spear!" Indigo said. Fathom laughed. It was good to be able to talk to her normally. "No, wait…a replacement for the beluga you gave me!"

"It was a dolphin!" Fathom protested. "And no. Keep guessing."

"Blob Jr.?" Indigo guessed. "That doesn't move. I don't know what happened to Blob." She looked at Fathom. "That's not it, is it? Fine then. Is it a sword? Shield? Armor? A dragon wearing armor?"

"You have the dragon part right." Fathom said. "Keep going; we're almost to the cave, I'll make you another one if you can guess what it is before we go in and I show it to you."

Indigo kept on guessing, some of them close but not quite. Fathom enjoyed this; laughing as if it was a time before the massacre, where this wasn't forbidden and treason. He hoped that she liked the sculpture he made.

They made it to the cave shortly, and Indigo walked inside first to make sure no one was in it, then walked back out.

"It's clear." She said. Fathom nodded and followed her back inside. The sun was rising, making it so then only the deeper parts of the cave stayed dark.

Fathom took off his bag, and sat it by the wall of the cave. He pulled out a small sculpture, and handed it to Indigo. It was a very-detailed sculpture of two dragons—he had made them SeaWings, since he knew how to do them well—sitting next to each other, tails twined and wings overlapping. Indigo's face was unreadable. "I-I'm sorry, do you not like it?" Fathom asked. "I can take it back, make you another one. It's just—"

"Shut up, scavenger head." Indigo said. She finally looked at Fathom and smiled. "I love it. Thank you." Fathom sighed with a sort of relief. He watched as Indigo sat it on a sort of small outcrop in the wall. She stepped back and looked at it.

Fathom stood beside her. He had made the small sculpture while thinking of Indigo. He hadn't fully been concentrating on what he had been doing. By the time he realized what he had been sculpting, the basic outline of the dragons was done and the only thing left to do was the details. He had made the dragons SeaWings because he knew how to do them better—but he realized that it was also because he saw the sculpture as him and Indigo. He scolded himself for his thoughts, having promised to Pearl that he wouldn't talk to Indigo. But here he was, standing beside her. Here he was, in love with her.

Indigo was the first to move, brushing her wings with his as she walked into a corner to sleep. Fathom did the same, although in the other corner, on the other side of the cave. He still couldn't be like Darkstalker and Clearsight, to feel safe around Indigo. If something happened to Indigo, and it was because she was around him, then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He knew it was just in his head, that he was making up his own excuses to stay away from her. But so far, it was working. Sometimes he wished it wasn't.

…

Fathom woke up when the moon was high in the sky. When he sat up and looked around, he saw Indigo had already left. He wondered if she went to Darkstalker and Clearsight, or just to get away from him. He walked around the cave, his talons clicking on the rocks and squishing in the sand.

He heard wingbeats outside the cave. For a second he feared it was Pearl or Vigilance. He sighed with relief as Indigo walked inside. She had a small pouch wrapped around her neck.

"I got something for you." Indigo said. She walked over to the small sculpture Fathom had made and pulled out a small brush, paints, and another bottle. "I thought that…maybe you could paint it? I also got something that makes it so then it lasts longer. I hope you don't mind the paints I got…"

Fathom smiled. "It's fine. Thank you, Indigo." He said. He walked closer, and realized that the paint mainly consisted of the colors of their scales. He was a little surprised yet glad that Indigo chose these colors. He looked at her. "Can you ask Darkstalker if he needs me? I can go over if he does. If he doesn't, I'll start painting this." He said.

"Yeah. Sure." Indigo replied. She brushed her wing with his as she turned to leave the cave. Then she left, leaving Fathom alone.


	21. Chapter 21

~Clearsight

Clearsight woke up with a flaring headache. She groaned quickly, and tried to turn her head to see how late it was, but all she saw was moonlight. It hurt to move. Beside her, Darkstalker looked guilty and helped her sit up.

"Is it getting worse?" Darkstalker asked quietly.

Clearsight nodded, unable to form words. Darkstalker twined his tail with hers and she leaned on his shoulder. They sat in silence until a dragon walked into the cave, silhouetted by the moonlight. Clearsight could tell it was Indigo by her build and the color.

"Fathom wanted me to ask you if you needed his help today." Indigo told Darkstalker.

"I think we're fine." Darkstalker replied. "But I'll come over if I do need help."

Indigo nodded, then left again.

"I'm glad Fathom has something else to do besides worry over you." Clearsight said. "That's my job."

"Yeah. But I'm worried about you, my love. It's my fault you're like this." Darkstalker said. "It's my fault that this entire future is upon us. Before, we could've had dragonets. The funniest, loveliest dragonets. I'm the one who messed that up. I'm the one to blame."

"Darkstalker, instead of thinking of all the things you did wrong, why not think of the things that you did right?" Clearsight suggested. "You could've killed your father. You could've killed the queen. You could've been trapped under rocks, asleep. But here you are, alive and, so far, with no blood on your talons."

"I do have blood on my talons." Darkstalker replied. "Hundreds of dragon's lives have been taken by things I have done. The protecting wall around the kingdom, that dagger I sent to kill one IceWing with a note that I'll be coming for the rest, other revenge and war schemes that I can't mention. Not to mention, soon enough, your blood with be on my talons as well. In some futures, I even kill Fathom. With you gone, I'm not sure I'll be able to stay good enough. Before anyone knows it, I'll be king and evil and bloodthirsty with no one there to stop me."

Clearsight looked at Darkstalker, and asked quietly yet sincerely, "And who influenced you to do those things? Who made you think they were the right thing to do? Your father? Queen Vigilance? Who was the dragon who made you think that that was the only way? Who, Darkstalker? Ask yourself this, my love. That is who you should blame." She stood up, and shakily walked closer to the entrance of the cave.

Behind her, she heard Darkstalker stand up. She flicked her tail to silence him. "Come find me when you have an answer." Clearsight said.

She began walking without really thinking about it. Her shoulder hurt, her head pounded, her movements were slow and shaky, but she continued walking. She spread her wings, and started to fly up and over the wall that's killed so many IceWings. She didn't look down, just kept her head straight ahead. She flew over the fallen Agate Mountain, and decided to land near the peak of Jade Mountain instead. It was a nice view, but looking out at the surrounding kingdoms made her remember of what she had been planning to do.

It would've been simple, trapping Darkstalker underneath Agate Mountain, but it hadn't been very likely that it would've worked. But instead, here Clearsight was, set to be dead in a week and feeling guilty for everything. Darkstalker had his reasons to feel guilt, and so did she; she had been planning to trap him underneath a mountain, for moons' sake! Reflecting for the first time on everything that had happened in the past month, Clearsight felt everything she did wrong lay on her shoulders in the form of a burden called guilt.

She wished she could talk to her parents or Listener, but every future where she did so only led to them being killed by the queen. The only dragons she could talk to where Fathom, Indigo, and Darkstalker, and even then it was risky.

Clearsight watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. She knew she should go back before she ran out of energy. But the thought of flying even further away from the Night Kingdom kept her there. She saw two futures where she flew away, away from her friends and Queen Vigilance. One of them led to Darkstalker thinking that Vigilance had killed her and discarded the body. The other led to a future that surprised Clearsight; one where Darkstalker tried to find her with Fathom and Indigo close behind.

But Clearsight knew she shouldn't take the risk. She turned back to the Night Kingdom, to fly back, but her wings wouldn't lift her. Her body wouldn't respond. Her headache flared again. Clearsight groaned silently, then began to search for someplace to stay for the day.


	22. Chapter 22

~Darkstalker

He stood there after Clearsight left. Darkstalker couldn't seem to move. Clearsight's words and actions scared him. She could be lying somewhere, in pain. Or she could be wishing that he was dead. He couldn't quite grasp what she said or why she left.

"Stop standing there like an idiot and find her." Darkstalker muttered to himself. He started walking out of the cave, before he realized that he didn't know where to look. The sun was rising; he had to hurry. He tried to use his foresight to try to locate her, in a future where he found her, but he couldn't concentrate. He wondered if he should tell Fathom. Darkstalker decided that it would be best to prevent worrying the SeaWing.

Darkstalker finally forced himself to move. He thought of where he would go if he was in Clearsight's position. Somewhere where he could rest if needed, and where he could just be alone.

He knew exactly where to find her.

He walked out of the cave and started flying, feeling more than a little exposed in the sunlight. He flew towards the fallen remains of Agate Mountain, then curved to fly towards Jade Mountain. Darkstalker was glad when he saw Clearsight's shape hidden in a cave. He landed on the small ledge and walked inside the cave. Clearsight looked up at him.

"Have you found an answer for my question?" She asked. "Or did you just get worried."

"The second one." Darkstalker replied. He walked over to Clearsight and studied her. "Are you all right?"

Clearsight ignored his question. "Darkstalker, I need you to stop blaming yourself. Normally I wouldn't say that you should blame others, but for this I can honestly say that your father and Vigilance are the ones who made you like this." She said.

"I need you to be alive, but you won't always be by my side." Darkstalker said. "Soon enough, you'll be dead. And no matter who's to blame, it's my talons that will be covered in your blood. My talons. Not Vigilance's. Not my father's. Mine. I already feel like you aren't beside me anymore. Like you're already dead."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Darkstalker." Clearsight began. "I was sincerely considering flying away. Away from this drama, away from my friends, away from you. But I didn't. And that's because you're still my love. I know our time is going to be limited, but we can make sure you're future will be brighter than mine."

Darkstalker sat beside Clearsight. "I wish there was a way to undo this all. A way to stop this from ever happening." Darkstalker said. "I wish this never happened." He looked down at his talons.

"What is done, is done." Clearsight replied. "There's no way to go back. There's no way that dragons can prevent things from happening that have already occurred." She coughed feebly, and Darkstalker felt a deep stab of guilt, despite believing that is wasn't entirely his fault. "We can only hope that in the future, the right choices will be made."

Darkstalker stood up, nodding. "I guess that's right." He said. He looked at Clearsight. "Can you fly? Or would you like to wait until night?"

"I can fly." Clearsight replied, standing up and flapping her wings a little bit. "We should go now. Fathom would start worrying if we don't."

"Classic Fathom." Darkstalker said, trying to make Clearsight smile. He succeeded, and led her out of the cave. He waited until she was in the air, then followed her.

…

They flew until they reached the cave, then went inside. Clearsight instantly found a semi-comfortable spot and slept, while Darkstalker hesitated a little while longer, thinking. The key to the box that held Clearsight's old bracelet must've been taken away from her at the castle, along with the bracelet Darkstalker had made for her to protect her thoughts from mind readers. He couldn't open the box even if he wanted to, and Clearsight's thoughts and dreams were open to him. Darkstalker sighed, and laid beside Clearsight. She seemed to be cold. Darkstalker got as close as he dared, and fell asleep for the second day in a row beside her.


	23. Chapter 23

~Clearsight

A week passed with nothing eventful happening. While Clearsight felt and—according to Darkstalker and Fathom—looked worse by the day, she tried to hide it for everyone's sake. On the day she was set to die, Darkstalker, Fathom, and Indigo where there.

Clearsight was laying down on the most comfortable place in the cave, near the edge where there was more rocks than sand. Her head felt fuzzy, her body felt like rocks, and she felt a little guilty. She was worrying everyone else by simply being there. Not like being dead would be any better.

Darkstalker and Fathom were trying to figure out if they could somehow prevent Clearsight's death, which had been the famous topic of conversation for days. Indigo did her normal job and waited by the door, ready to fling in that occasional comment that meant nothing whatsoever.

"Magic won't work, and I doubt that normal medicine would either." Fathom said to Darkstalker. They weren't that far away from Clearsight; both of them had their eyes on her. "You made it so then nothing would heal it."

"Yes, but… There should be some way to stop this." Darkstalker replied. "There has to be. Maybe the RainWings have some sort of potion that would work."

"By the time one of us flies there—moons, even if me or Indigo swims there—it might be too late." Fathom argued. "And that's assuming that the RainWings wouldn't want us to go on some wild goose chase first. There's no time to save her. All we can do…is watch."

"Watch as Clearsight dies and do nothing to stop it?" Darkstalker said. "You're suggesting that I just stand here and WATCH as SHE DIES for something I DID. Which is exactly what moon-forsaking Vigilance wants!"

"Darkstalker…calm down." Clearsight said. Her voice sounded weak and quiet, but that was what made Darkstalker walk closer and sit by her.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Darkstalker replied softly. "For everything. You're going to die for my crimes, which you lived to prevent. I've wasted everyone's time. You could've lived to be hundreds of years old. We could've grown up and raised our own dragonets. But we never will."

Fathom walked closer. "It may be a silly and stupid thing to admit, but Darkstalker, if you had never 'wasted' anyone's time, I would never have left the Kingdom of Sea." He admitted. "I would've never got to know you or Clearsight, or be able to talk to Indigo. I would still be living in a castle that gave me nightmares, or underwater where everyone swam away when I came. Or, moons, I could be dead." He sat on Clearsight's other side, and she managed to sit up.

Clearsight saw something. A future where Fathom and Darkstalker were talking, and her body had been buried. It wasn't very far away. After that, she saw nothing. She knew by now that it didn't mean she was dead—it meant that there wasn't a future. It would be concerning, if she didn't feel that it was the best future. Something about it…it just seemed like the best thing that could happen. It wasn't very likely, though—the futures where Darkstalker had the crown on his head still stood true. But Clearsight hoped—although hope was a silly thing at this point—that the future she saw would be the one that would happen. Something deep inside of her believed it was.

Clearsight looked at Darkstalker and Fathom. "I guess since we're sharing final words, I can say some thing." She said. "Thank you both. For everything. I used to be woken up by a nightmare about Darkstalker, but now I can easily see that the most likely paths are the brighter ones. Fathom, you're my closest friend and always will be. In most futures, you're the duke, and live in the castles with Darkstalker. Darkstalker…my love…you're the dragon who's given me nightmares, daydreams, and a future. In most futures you're king, but you'll always regret what you did to get there."

"I wish this wasn't out final goodbye." Darkstalker said. "The world would mean nothing if Vigilance were to get her talons on Fathom, too."

"Luckily for you, she's smart enough to not mess with SeaWing royalty." Clearsight replied. "When I wrote in the scrolls for her, I mentioned how there could be a possible war against SeaWings and IceWings. I said that if she had a good relationship with the SeaWings, the war is less likely to happen. And even though Fathom isn't the most loved royal family member—no offense—he is a royalty member nonetheless."

Fathom shrugged at her last comment. "I'm used to it." He said.

Clearsight coughed, and felt a little bit more dizzy. She slowly laid herself back down again.

"Clearsight?" Darkstalker asked. "Are you all right?"

Clearsight shook her head. This was it. She could feel her heart beating slower, her breaths getting more shallow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Indigo walking over.

"Is she dying?" Indigo said. No one answered her.

The world got darker, blurrier, like she was being submerged in water, dulling her senses. She took one last shuddering breath, and closed her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

~Darkstalker

Darkstalker laid by Clearsight's cold, unmoving, dead body. He didn't want to move, but he knew he should. He already missed the way she worried, her voice, the look on her face whenever she was looking into the future. It was all gone now. Nothing would be the same.

Darkstalker was glad that Fathom nor Indigo suggested a break in his mourning. He guessed it made sense—they had witnessed a massacre, for moons sake.

Finally, Darkstalker rose. "I'm sorry you two had to witness another death of someone you cared for." He said to Fathom and Indigo. "And I promise I'll actually hold a small funeral for her later, but for now, can you help me bury her somewhere? Or at least move her body. If you don't want to, then you can tell Listener and her parents the news."

"I'll help you." Indio said. She looked at Fathom. "Fathom, you go break the news to her old friends and family."

"I think I'd be able to handle moving a dead body better than telling dragons that their friend-slash-daughter died." Fathom replied.

Indigo sighed. "Eventually, you'll have to repay me for flying so much." She muttered. She walked out of the cave and started flying.

"Thank you for helping." Darkstalker said.

"It's fine." Fathom said, nodding. "It just seems right, to help you bury her, rather than making Indigo do it and tell other dragons she's dead. I think by now, I can handle dead dragons. Just…not bloody massacres and the look on other dragon's faces when they hear someone they loved is dead."

"Okay." Darkstalker said. He started trying to move Clearsight's limp body, with Fathom helping.

…

By the time Indigo came back, they had managed to move Clearsight's body to a more hidden place. Indigo brought them candles, Darkstalker lit them, and then all sat there for a little while. The candles seemed to illuminate everything Darkstalker had loved about Clearsight—which was everything, really. They started walking back as the light began to grow, Darkstalker leading them. When they entered the cave, Indigo did her normal "I'll stand guard" thing, leaving Fathom and Darkstalker alone.

"I wish there was a way to go back." Darkstalker said. "If I could've had at least one more moment with Clearsight…"

"There was nothing you could do." Fathom replied. "If there was something, you would've done it." He paused. "During the massacre, I used my magic twice. I killed my grandfather, and…I healed Indigo. If I hadn't done either of those, then probably everyone in Pyrrhia would be dead by now. I know that you aren't a monster, Darkstalker. You're a hero—in your own way."

"But I'm also the villain." Darkstalker said. "A hero doesn't let their soulmate die by something they enchanted. A hero doesn't leave his sister to wait another day before hatching, making it so then he was the only thrice-moon born dragonet. A hero doesn't almost kill his father, the queen, and everyone related to them."

"Darkstalker, you need to stop thinking like that. You're not the villain, at least not yet."

"Now you're starting to sound like Clearsight."

"It's because I'm not going to lose you, Darkstalker. I will be Clearsight if I have to. I just don't think I can handle one more lost person, one more dead friend."

"Then leave, Fathom. There's no reason for you to stay. I will be king and I will be evil. Go back to the Kingdom of Sea and live a normal life. Away from me."

"Even if it meant seeing my sister, even if it meant going home, I'm never going back to the Kingdom of Sea. I'll still only be seen as a monster. I won't have Indigo to talk to. I'd have to readjust to being a prince. I can't do that. I'd rather stay here and possibly die."

Darkstalker flicked his tail. "I think you're insane, then." He said. He walked over to where Clearsight had slept. He thought of some way that he could make this better. He looked over at a rock, and thought of something. "Hey, what are the rules of animus magic?" He asked.

"Uh… You can't bring dragons back from the dead. If you use it too much, you'll go evil." Fathom replied. "Other than that, it's practically limitless. Why do you ask?"

"I just had an idea." Darkstalker said. He picked up a rock. "It might not work. Don't mock me if it doesn't." He walked back to Fathom, with the rock in his talons. "I enchant this rock so then when I say 'send me back,' it reverses time to a little bit before I had the vision that started this whole mess, and so then the vision never came." He waited a few seconds, then said, "Send me back."

For a little while, it didn't work. But then Darkstalker saw everything that had happened over the past few weeks, then forgot them. He was sent back in front of his father.

Arctic sat on the stage.

"Cut out your tongue!" Darkstalker commanded. He watched in twisted pleasure as Arctic cut off his tongue with fear in his eyes, blue IceWing blood spilling on the stage. This is what was meant to happen. This was the right path. He heard the crowd gasp and heard their worried thoughts. He would be king. There was no denying it now.

Find out how it unfolds cannon-wise in Wings Of Fire: Legends: Darkstalker


End file.
